Dos buenos amigos
by Mimi Star
Summary: Han estado juntos toda la vida, contando el uno con el otro, sus sentimientos son mas que una simple amistad, pero al parecer su destino es ser solamente dos buenos amigos. Dejen review grax!


**Hola a todos!!!**

**Hey volvi antes de lo esperado!!! si es que fue algo extraño por que como les ahbia prometido en mi fic pasado, decidi sacar del cajon y por fin publicar mi otro fic de SK pero cual fue mi sorpresa que en el momentoque estaba revisando mis antiguos fics me encontre con este otro songfic que comence y habia dejado a medias... y eh pues decidi terminarlo. Me gusto... jajaja esta algo triste y depre, pero habla mas que nada del amor verdadero que por culpa de nuestras propias decisiones, termina quedandose en un si hubiera...**

**No les dare mas detalles, solo tengo que explicar ciertos detalles, en primer lugar es un Taiora-Sorato**

**Segundo, la perspectiva de todo el fanfic es unicamente desde la vista de Sora y Tai, por lo que entre estrofa y estrofa de la cancion van alternandose.**

**Los dialogos de Sora estan encerados entre un asterisco al inicio y al final del parrafo.**

**Los de Tai se encuentran entre dos asteriscos al inicio y a final del parrafo, para que se ubiquen ^^.**

**Los dialogos en cursiva son flash backs y eh aqui lo interesante, lo escrito en cursiva y subrayado es un flash back dentro de otro flash backs.**

**Como mi hermana citaria a una pelicula "oh los tan mal entendidos flash backs" pero como nos gustan vdd jaja.**

**El final no parece realmente final pero cuando terminen de leer les explicare el por que lo deje asi...**

**Bueno ahora si los dejo para que lean, espero saber sus opiniones acerca de mis locas ideas a traves de sus reviews, mil gracias nuevamente por animarse a entrar y leer. Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Arigato**

**Atte: *MiMi StAr***

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**DOS BUENOS AMIGOS**

**Pimpinela**

* * *

**Porque sé que te hubiera elegido,  
Por ser tú lo que siempre he querido...**

*

El sol de otoño comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad de Odaiba con lentitud, dejando un espíritu de completa melancolía en sus habitantes al saber que pronto llegaría la navidad. En una de sus calles una chica de cabellos rojos de aproximadamente 23 años de edad caminaba cabizbaja, pensando en su vida, en como las cosas habían llegado a darse de aquella manera. Si lo meditaba no lo entendía realmente, todo iba tan bien, ella lo sabia… o al menos eso creyó, y sin embargo en algún punto su vida dio un vuelco y ahora se encontraba allí, tan cerca y tan lejos de lo que siempre había anhelado.

*

**Porque cuando con él yo te veo,  
En silencio me muero de celos...**

**

Al mismo tiempo en otro lado de la ciudad un chico de cabellos alborotados miraba aquel mismo atardecer desde el puerto de Shibuya, pensando justamente en la pelirroja que desde pequeño, sabia era la única chica a la que amaba verdaderamente. Desde pequeño Tai le había regalado su corazón a la que era su mejor amiga, por la que daría todo, incluso su vida misma; y en algún momento había llegado a pensar que su amor era compartido por la pelirroja, hasta que entendió que en el corazón de su amada, el elegido era otro.

**

**Pero así lo ha querido el destino**

*

Sora detuvo su paso frente a un parque, en donde un par de niños jugaba animadamente, la niña corría detrás del pequeño tratando de quitarle el balón que traía en las manos, sonrío tristemente y se recargo en el tronco de un árbol.

- Como extraño esos tiempos…

Desde que tenia memoria, Tai siempre había estado a su lado, se conocieron de una manera curiosa para un par de niños de su edad, vivían en el mismo edificio, ese día Tai estaba sollozando en las escaleras del edificio, cuando Sora curiosa por saber quien sufría tanto salio al pasillo y lo encontró con la cabeza hundida entre sus piernas.

- _Niño por que lloras? – le dijo la pequeña mirándolo, Tai la miro y siguió llorando – te duele algo? – ahora el susodicho negó con la cabeza y por fin respondió_

- _Estoy enojado… - Sora que ya estaba mas que intrigada se sentó a su lado_

- _A si, ¿y con quien? _

- _Con mis papas… _

- _¿Y por que? – Tai la miro y se limpio las lagrimas que seguían escapando de sus ojos_

- _Por que no quieren que saque a mi hermanita a jugar conmigo al parque, dicen que es muy pequeña para jugar conmigo y yo estoy muy aburrido – y nuevamente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, la pequeña Sora simplemente sonrío_

- _No llores… dime ¿te gustaría jugar conmigo? – inmediatamente Tai dejo de llorar y su rostro se le ilumino_

- _De verdad… - Sora asintió, pero Tai la miro detenidamente - ¿sabes jugar soccer?_

- _Si _

- _Vamos – Tai tomo a su nueva amiga de la mano y salio corriendo hacia el parque que estaba junto a su edificio._

La pelirroja rió ante sus recuerdos mientras miraba como la chiquilla por fin había alcanzado a su amigo y había salido corriendo hacia donde se encontraban sus padres con el balón en sus manos.

- Hay Tai, en ese momento Kari tenia solo un año de edad- se sentó a la sombra del árbol y abrazo sus piernas con fuerza - ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto…?

*

**Tú con él y yo sólo tu amigo**

**

Desde el momento en el que la conoció se había dado cuenta que ella era especial, se había convertido en un instante en su mejor amiga, con la que jugaba y reía todo el tiempo, no había otra persona en todo el mundo con la que Tai quisiera estar que no fuera con Sora. Conforme pasó el tiempo, ese sentimiento creció más y aunque no lo entendía realmente, no se preocupaba por que sabía que sin importar nada, ella estaría a su lado.

- _Oye Sora… _

- _¿Que pasa Tai? – la pelirroja dejo su comida y levanto la cabeza, su amigo la miraba seriamente_

- _Somos amigos… verdad.. – ella ladeo un poco la cabeza extrañada ante aquella pregunta_

- _Claro…_

- _Pero no solo amigos… es decir, - el pequeño movió la cabeza nervioso intentando arreglar sus ideas – es decir, yo soy tu mejor amigo verdad_

- _Por supuesto que si Tai, eres mi mejor amigo, ¿oh acaso me has visto comiendo el almuerzo con alguien mas? – le pregunto sonriendo _

- _No – en el rostro del moreno se formo un gran sonrisa que ella le devolvió, y sin decir nada mas ambos siguieron con su almuerzo_

Desde aquella tarde Tai se había dado cuenta que lo que sentía no era solamente amistad y aunque aun era muy pequeño para saber realmente si era amor, sabia que quería estar por siempre con ella.

- Y aun lo hago… solo que eso ya no es posible

**

**Yo no sé...  
Cómo haré  
Para verte y no amarte después...**

******

La vida les había jugado una mala partida, por que en el momento cuando aun creciendo sabían que iban a estar juntos por siempre, llego el momento en el que tuvieron que viajar al digimundo, y durante ese tiempo su amistad paso por muchas pruebas y dificultades

- Todo hubiera sido tan distinto si no lo hubiéramos conocido…- Tai recargo sus brazos en el barandal y recostó su rostro mientras miraba el ultimo suspiro del sol – por que entonces tal vez no lo hubieras elegido a él… - el chico cerro sus ojos mientras en su mente regresaba al momento mas doloroso de su vida, cuando se había dado cuenta que el amor de Sora no era de él.

**

**Cómo duele morirse de amor,  
Y ser sólo tu amigo...**

******

_Se acercaba la navidad y el grupo musical de Matt iba a tener un espectáculo, y aunque no lo pareciera, Tai sabia que su amigo estaría algo nervioso, unas horas antes había hablado con el y sonaba ansioso, así que él y Agumon decidieron ir a desearle suerte. _

- _¿Y estas seguro que nos dejaran entrar Tai?_

- _Por supuesto Agumon, además soy su mejor amigo que esperas – le dijo este con una sonrisa que le devolvió su digimon _

- _Oye Tai, ¿esa no es Sora? – cuando el moreno volvió la vista a la entrada del backstage vio a su amiga parada frente a la puerta mirando una cosa que llevaba entre brazos, el chico se acerco a ella lentamente, su corazón latía rápidamente_

- _Hola Sora – la aludida lo miro sorprendida y nerviosa - ¿Qué haces aquí?_

- _Ah Tai!! – el moreno miro a su amiga para luego dirigir su mirada a el paquete que abrazaba fuertemente y sonrío en ese momento Gabumon salio de detrás de la puerta_

- _Oigan algo huele delicioso_

- _¿Es para Matt? – Sora bajo la mirada y Tai pudo notar como un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas _

- _Eh si… es para Matt – _

- _ ¿Qué es, tu lo hiciste? _

- _No preguntes tanto… _

- _No vas a entrar? – la pregunta del digimon descoloco a la pelirroja haciéndola sonrojar aun mas _

- _A Sora le da pena y eso le impide entrar_

- _Hay Biyomon!! – la chica miro molesta a su digimon por aquel comentario, de pronto un silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar. El digielegido del valor sentía ahora unas fuertes punzadas dentro del pecho, un dolor y una desilusión que no había sentido desde cuando en el digimundo había estado apunto de perder a Sora por culpa de Datamon, y ahora por mas que quisiera luchar por recuperarla, nada podía hacer, ya que la mirada de la chica confirmaba sus peores temores, estaba enamorada de Matt. Tai sabia que si continuaban así Sora se pondría mas nerviosa, así que tomando todo el valor que tenia carraspeo un poco _

- _Ve a verlo de prisa, ya van a empezar_

- _Si – al ver que no se decidía se le acerco y la tomo por los hombros _

- _Ve corre – y sin que Sora pudiera decir nada la empujo hacia la puerta desde donde lo miro_

- _Pero…_

- _Si no quieres nosotros lo comeremos – la chica sonrío un poco y asintió_

- _Esta bien, ahora regreso – y respirando profundamente entro a los camerinos, sin notar como atrás de ella, su mejor amigo la miraba con una sonrisa de resignación en el rostro_

- _Llévale su regalo… Sora_

- _Tai… ya maduraste – le comento Agumon sorprendido, a lo que el soltó una risa_

- _Que tonto… - le contesto simplemente, y dándose media vuelta ambos se dirigieron a las gradas._

Aquella tarde había aparentado una gran madurez, cuando en realidad por dentro su corazón estaba completamente destrozado, pero desde el momento en que vio la mirada ansiosa de Sora y la fuerza con la que abrazaba aquel regalo había aceptado que había sido derrotado, y no lucharía mas por que sabia que a fin de cuentas eso era lo que la haría feliz

******

**Cómo duele tener que callar lo que siento por ti...**

*

Había tomado una mala decisión y por eso todo se había echado a perder, por que le permitió a su corazón confundirse al ver las atenciones de Matt hacia ella, y había decidido probarle a Tai que no iba a esperarlo para siempre. "Como fui tan tonta" suspiro con una sonrisa cansada, aquella tarde del concierto había tenido una lucha interna frente a la puerta del backstage, su corazón gritaba que no lo hiciera, que algo malo pasaría si continuaba, pero su lógica creía que era lo mejor… nunca se hubiera esperado que Tai apareciera justamente frente a ella, pero sobre todo nunca pensó que el le diría aquellas palabras… "_Ve a verlo de prisa, ya van a empezar… corre" _

- Lo único que quería era que te dieras cuenta, que lucharas por mi… que me mostraras que tu sientes lo mismo que yo por ti… - lagrimas de dolor surcaban sus mejillas sin que lo pudiera detener, al recordar aquel día cuando había entrado por la puerta trasera con el corazón destrozado - pero ahora se que para ti solo soy tu mejor amiga…

*****

**Tú y yo no podemos ser más que dos buenos amigos...**

**

Había pasado el tiempo, había decidido desde aquella tarde que solo actuaría como tal, como su mejor amigo, no intentaría luchar por ella, por respeto a el, su mejor amigo, pero por sobre todas las cosas por amor a ella.

Aun la escuchaba, aun salían juntos, nada había cambiado en apariencias, seguían siendo los mejores amigos; los momentos en los que llegaban a quedarse solos, Tai se sentía el hombre mas dichoso, ya que esos momentos eran suyos, y le permitían sentir que nada, había cambiado entre ellos, que seguían siendo aquellos pequeños que alguna ves se prometieron estar juntos por siempre.

- _Sora… - la pequeña pelirroja miraba sentada a la orilla del río la enorme luna que brillaba resplandeciente en el cielo azul del digimundo, al escuchar su nombre se giro sobre saltada_

- _Tai! Me asustaste – el chico sonrío y se sentó a su lado_

- _Lo siento… dime Sora que haces aquí? Te sucede algo…_

- _No es nada… es solo que… - el la miro intrigado – ya tenemos mas de un mes desde que llegamos aquí, y hemos pasado por tantas cosas… la verdad es que me da miedo que no volvamos a casa…_

- _De que estas hablando, claro que volveremos a casa… _

- _Pero Tai, ya viste todas las cosas que pueden pasar y con tantos digimons dispuestos a atacarnos… _

- _No te preocupes… tenemos a nuestros digimons… además…_

- _Pero, y si no logramos acabar la misión, si realmente nunca podemos regresar yo… - Sora comenzó a temblar y a sollozar suavemente, Tai limpio con su mano la lagrima que traiciono el control de Sora y le puso la mano en el hombro_

- _No te asustes Sora, sin importar lo que pase… encontrare la forma de que vuelvas a casa, te lo prometo – los ojos de la chica se abrieron sorprendida y comenzó a llorar, haciendo que el castaño se sobre saltara – eh Sora dije algo mal? – ella sonrío ante el comentario de su amigo y se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano_

- _No, es nada, sabes Tai, sin importar en que situación estamos… estoy muy contenta de tenerte a mi lado… - el chico se sonrojo suavemente y se rasco la cabeza, y sin esperárselo ella se recargo en su hombro y cerro sus ojos hundiéndose en un profundo sueño. El la rodeo con un brazo y miro la luna en el cielo._

- _Siempre estaré a tu lado, Sora, te lo prometo_

Y había cumplido su promesa, aun a pesar de todo había estado a su lado, pero aun a pesar de todo, en lo mas profundo de su corazón, siempre guardo una pequeña esperanza de que ella lo mirara como lo miraba a el.

**

**Oh ohhh...  
Y esperar en silencio que el tiempo te aparte de mi...  
Oh oh oh...**

*****

Realmente había sido una tonta y todo había sido su error, primero su tonto orgullo la hizo querer demostrarle a Tai que podría perderla, pero al hacerlo sin querer había incluido a una tercera persona. Matt el mejor a migo de Tai, compañero inseparable en su adolescencia. Era cierto, Matt siempre la trato de manera especial, y eso la hacia sentirse bien, pero ella no lo amaba, y realmente nunca pensó que el pudiera sentir algo mas por ella que un gusto, fue por eso que se llevo una gran sorpresa aquel día de navidad cuando pensando que con eso haría despertar a Tai, lo que despertó no fue otra cosa que los profundos sentimientos que Matt le había profesado desde aquella fría tarde.

_Sora corría por el largo pasillo cuanto sus piernas se lo permitían, quería huir era una cobarde, que estaba haciendo. Lentamente se detuvo sin ver siquiera a su alrededor, abrazo con fuerza el regalo entre sus brazos, y algunas lagrimas comenzaron a escapársele de sus ojos mientras intentaba detener el temblor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Biyomon a su lado la miraba preocupada._

- _Sora, sora estas bien? – ella no contestaba, la pequeña digimon miro hacia ambos lados buscando ayuda pero no había nadie – No te muevas iré por ayuda. – Sora ni la escucho y se quedo allí controlando sus desbocados sentimientos. Unos minutos mas tarde logro tranquilizarse un poco y limpiándose las lagrimas tomo una decisión_

- _Esto es una tontería, no tengo nada que hacer aquí… - se murmuro a si misma pero sin darse cuenta choco contra alguien y el regalo que tenia entre los entre los brazos se desplomo en el suelo. Instintivamente ambos se agacharon a recogerlo. _

- _Lo siento - al levantar la mirada, Sora pudo ver unos profundos ojos azules que la miraron sorprendidos – Sora?? Estas bien!? – Matt se levanto preocupado, ella se echo nerviosa hacia atrás viendo el regalo, su regalo en las manos de Matt_

- _Eh si… yo estoy bien – el chico respiro tranquilo y le dirigió una dulce sonrisa_

- _Me alegra, oh toma esto se te cayo… - el dirigió su mirada al regalo y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver su nombre escrito con la perfecta caligrafía de su amiga, la chica desvío la mirada demasiado apenada, ya no podía hacer nada…_

- _De hecho… es… es para ti… - Sora intento alejar su mirada del rubio pero al no recibir ninguna respuesta, lo miro solo para encontrarse con un Matt sonrojado_

- _De verdad? – ella asintió y desvío nuevamente la mirada, tenia que huir, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera decir nada los brazos del rubio ya la tenían aprisionada contra su cuerpo, los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron desmesuradamente ante las palabras que el chico – quería esperar para decírtelo hasta después del concierto pero… te quiero Sora… _

_*_

**Porque a veces no sé lo que hago,  
Cuando siento que estás a mi lado...**

*****

Nunca había tenido la intención de lastimar a Matt, y nunca lo había hecho, el rubio no tenia ni idea de que sus sentimientos por el no eran mas que amistad, que el amor que el tanto le profesaba a cada momento, ella no lo compartía…. Mas de una mañana se había levantado harta de soñar con Tai, de imaginar lo que seria si tuviera un poco de su valor para ser honesta con ambos… pero al final siempre su cobardía la vencía. Hacia ya 8 años de eso, ocho años viviendo una mentira, una mentira que tarde o temprano iba a salir a la luz, pero era demasiado cobarde para enfrentarla.

*

**Porque sueño despierto y dormido,  
Que una noche te escapas conmigo...**

**

Era un mal amigo, tenía que admitirlo, que buen amigo desearía con todo el corazón que su mejor amigo conociera o se enamorara de alguien más, o que se alejara lo más lejos posible solo para poder tener la oportunidad de tener a su lado a la chica que amas. Mas de una vez soñó en que lo hacia, y lo mejor de todo era que ella le correspondía, pero siempre despertaba y la cruda realidad lo golpeaba nuevamente. Solo eran sueños.

El no era Matt y nada podía hacer al respecto, y aunque había vivido 8 años repitiéndose una y otra vez que no le afectaba, que estaba feliz por ellos, intentando de una vez por todas sacarse de la mente y del corazón esos ojos rojos que veía incluso con los ojos cerrados, nada había funcionado, tendría que aprender a vivir con ese amor. Por que si antes llego a existir alguna remota posibilidad de lograr conquistar a Sora aun a costa de la felicidad de Matt, ya había llegado al punto en el que ya nada de lo que hiciera o dijera, cambiaría el futuro que tenían frente a ellos. Y la realidad era que en el futuro de Sora, él no tenía cabida alguna.

**

**Si no te puedo amar de otro modo,  
Te amaré como amante y amigo...**

******

_Eran las dos de la tarde y Tai miraba con desgano por la ventana. Se encontraba sentado a la mesa de un pequeño restaurante al cual acostumbraba ir cuando tenía algo de tiempo. Pero justo ese día, el trabajo en la oficina era tal que se había tenido que dirigir hacia allí a regañadientes, esa pequeña distracción le haría retrasar el trabajo de por lo menos un día. Sin embargo no había podido negarse, la llamada de Matt lo había alarmado un poco, por que desde el momento en que escucho su voz, supo que algo había pasado._

- _Moshi mosh! – Tai revolvió algunos papeles mientras con el hombro sostenía el teléfono de su oficina junto a su oreja, durante algunos segundos el silencio fue su interlocutor hasta que una voz muy conocida para el sonó al otro lado_

- _Tai…_

- _Matt? – el castaño dejo los papeles sobre el escritorio y tomo con la mano el teléfono – estas bien…? – otra vez el silencio contesto su pregunta mas por alguna razón no quiso insistir_

- _Necesito hablar contigo – la voz del rubio le temblaba parecía que de un momento a otro se pondría a llorar_

- _Claro, claro… _

- _Pero no por aquí, te veo en veinte minutos en el café de siempre… - y antes de que pudiera decir nada mas, el sonido de la línea cortada resonaba en la bocina del teléfono. Instintivamente los ojos del castaño se dirigieron a una foto que lucia en un portarretrato de su escritorio, donde se encontraban Sora, Matt y el luciendo una sonrisa enorme, la noche de su graduación. No sabia que había pasado, y aunque lo mas probable era que tuviera que ver con la pelirroja, sabia que su amigo lo necesitaba, y el no dudaría en apoyarlo._

**

**Yo no sé...  
Cómo haré  
Para verte y no sufrir después...**

*

No podía decir que tenia una mala vida, realmente tenia todo lo que podía desear, una carrera terminada, un coche, una familia que la amaba, unos amigos que la apreciaban, apoyaban y cuidaban sin importar lo que pasaba, un novio que la adoraba… y sin contar que estaba a cumplirse aquello que desde pequeña había deseado con toda el alma. Pero por alguna razón, nada de eso parecía tener el valor que ella le atribuía…

Era una egoísta, egoísta, solo pensaba en si misma, en lo que deseaba, en lo que ella anhelaba sentir, y sabia que lo sentiría, si tan solo la persona fuera Él. Pero a pesar de que sabia que no deseaba hacerlo, a pesar de que otra vez todo su cuerpo le había gritado que corriera, que huyera para evitar cometer un error irreparable, al final, como siempre, su bondad o bien, su completa estupidez aunado a su sentido de culpabilidad, le habían obligado a quedarse, y como firmando su sentencia final, lo único que había atinado a decir había sido "si".

*

**Cómo duele morirse de amor y ser sólo tu amigo...**

_**_

_Tai miro el reloj de su muñeca por tercera vez en los últimos 5 minutos, cada vez el tiempo parecía que se hacia cada vez mas largo, y Matt no aparecía. El castaño recargo su cabeza entre sus manos, cuando un cambio en la luz que le llegaba de la lámpara encima de el le hizo volver la cabeza. Allí frente a el se encontraba su amigo, con el pelo revuelto y el rostro pálido. Su respiración era agitada, se veía completamente desastroso. Tai se levanto de golpe_

- _Matt pero que te paso? – realmente esperaba que su amigo le contestara, que le dijera que estaba mal, pero lo que siguió continuación nunca lo hubiera creído posible, su amigo se abalanzo sobre el dándole un fuerte abrazo como queriendo expresar todo a través de ese gesto. Tai abrió los ojos sorprendido y miro alrededor, menos mal que en esa área no había mas personas que un par de parejas que los miraban curiosos. Sin embargo Tai no tuvo tiempo para preocuparse de eso al sentir como su amigo temblaba abrazado a el. – que es lo que ah pasado? – le hablo suavemente como dándole a entender que estaba allí para escucharlo. Pasaron unos segundos más y el rubio se separo de el para ver a su amigo a los ojos. El castaño miro con sorpresa como el semblante de su amigo había cambiado completamente, ya que su rostro había recuperado su color y de sus ojos salían gruesas lágrimas surcando sus mejillas._

- _Lo eh hecho Tai….- el castaño completamente confundido lo observo como esperando, en su interior una pequeña vocecita le decía que sea lo que sea que fuera a decirle, no debería escucharlo, que debería irse inmediatamente de allí, pero no podía moverse, era su amigo y sin importar nada, el estaría a su lado. _

- _Que has hecho Matt? – instintivamente Tai dio un paso hacia atrás mientras le hablaba con voz temblorosa, Matt lo miro y colocando ambas manos en sus hombros, le mostró esa perfecta sonrisa suya que tanto le había envidiado durante mucho tiempo._

- _Le eh pedido matrimonio a Sora… - en ese momento los colores del rostro del castaño habían desaparecido por arte de magia, y sentía como la pequeña chispa de esperanza y luz que aun guardaba el amor que sentía por la pelirroja, se desvanecía lentamente – ¡y ah dicho que SI!. – sin importarle nada mas, Tai cerro los ojos, dejándose atrapar de una vez por todas por el dolor._

**

**Cómo duele tener que callar lo que siento por ti...**

**

El castaño levanto la vista al horizonte, el mar estaba completamente tranquilo, la brisa fresca acariciaba su piel dándole un poco de relax a su mente. Había hecho mal, no se había dado cuenta pero después de la noticia dada por su amigo, cuando el seguramente hubiera esperado y deseado recibir un "felicidades" o por lo menos un "bien por ti", inundado por el dolor, y evitando a toda costa mostrarle el sufrimiento que su felicidad le estaba causando, salio del lugar excusándose que tenia mucho trabajo pendiente. Era un mal amigo, lo sabia, y sabia que estaría molesto con el por ello, pero prefería que pensara eso a que supiera lo que realmente sentía. No lo traicionaría, no justo cuando por fin seria, no perdón, cuando por fin serian realmente felices. Y aunque en ese momento todo el valor que debería tener estaba hundido bajo un mar de sufrimiento, tenia que ser fuerte y callar sus sentimientos, por la felicidad de su amigo… pero sobre todo por la felicidad de Sora.

**

**Tú y yo no podemos ser más que dos buenos amigos...**

*****

Realmente no sabia que le deparaba el futuro de ahora en adelante, por que aunque sabia que su vida, estaba prácticamente resuelta, aquello no le apetecía del todo, por que esas nuevas decisiones sabia, harían mucho mas grande el abismo que había entre ella y Tai, y no hablando solamente en términos románticos, sino también en su amistad, nada volvería a ser igual ahora que ella y Matt se casarían. Y es que Tai era así, siempre estaba allí apoyando, demostrando su amistad, cuidando de uno, hasta que siente que ya no es necesario. Y la realidad es que ese tiempo ya había llegado para ella, aunque no lo desease así…

Suena tonto, pues fue su boca la que dijo _Si_, pero su boca y su corazón nunca están conectados, se sentía viva por el, pero desde hace mucho tiempo el corazón no respondía a nada ni a nadie que no sea Tai. Es por eso que cuando estaba a su lado se sentía realmente Sora, era plenamente feliz. Pero la lógica agradecida por todo lo que Matt había echo por ella, contesto sin pensarlo dos veces, por que ella sabia que Matt merece ser feliz.

Ya no había vuelta para atrás, iba a convertirse en la esposa de Matt, y entre ella y Tai… bueno, ellos seguirían siendo los mejores amigos.

*

**Esperar en silencio que el  
tiempo…**

**

Los edificios avanzaban lentamente a su alrededor… a decir verdad era él el que avanzaba de manera lenta, estaba seguro de que mucho tenia que ver con que el ritmo de su corazón era mucho mas bajo del que normalmente lo caracterizaba. Habían pasado por lo menos 5 horas desde que había salido de su atestada oficina para platicar con su amigo, y aun que no tenía ánimos de regresar a sabiendas de la pila de trabajo que tenia pendiente, sabia que debía hacerlo.

Tal vez aquel acontecimiento que para el implicaba una perdida terrible, le daba la oportunidad de desarrollarse profesionalmente de una manera que de otra manera no hubiera tenido el valor de tomar en cuenta, por el deseo de permanecer al lado de Sora, había rechazado cualquier oportunidad por mas tentadora que esta hubiera sido. Pero ahora todo había cambiado, ella ya no lo necesitaba mas, así que sin importar el dolor que sintiera, era momento de seguir adelante, y es que Taichi Kamiya nunca se daría por vencido, aunque su interior estuviera completamente vacío, no lo verían derrotado, y de esta manera, estaba seguro tarde o temprano el también lograría ser feliz…

Tai se detuvo en la esquina y levantando la mano un taxi se paro frente a el. Su vista se poso en el cielo morado que en este momento le anunciaba que la noche por fin había llegado. Un suspiro salio de sus labios y sin decir mas subiéndose al taxi, se alejo de aquel lugar.

**

.

.

.** Te aparte de mí...**

.

.

*

Una ráfaga de viento soplo por toda la ciudad, levantando una lluvia de hojas secas alrededor de una chica que observo desde la entrada del parque, todo el recorrido del chico de cabellos castaños hasta que se perdió en la lejanía. Una ultima lagrima surcó su rostro perdiéndose en la comisuras de sus labios, los cuales se apretaron suavemente mientras sentía el aire acariciar su rostro.

- Así es mejor…

De pronto unos fuertes brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura, estrechándola fuertemente hacia el. Una suave voz le susurro al oído

- Hola preciosa! – Sora sonrío levemente y se giro para ver los brillantes ojos azules de su ahora prometido. – lamento la demora

- No importa yo también acabo de llegar…

- Me alegra pero prometo que no volverá a pasar – ella asintió y el la miro directamente a los ojos – ya esta todo listo, mis padres ya están en tu casa, parece que llegaron antes de lo esperado… Tk me acaba de llamar parece que se están impacientando un poco

- En ese caso creo que debemos irnos… - Matt la miro fijamente

- Solo que antes de irnos… quiero hacerte una pregunta sora – ella ladeo la cabeza un poco confundida – realmente deseas casarte conmigo? -ella lo miro, y todos los recuerdos que había formado a su lado pasaron en su cabeza, el realmente la amaba, y aunque ella no lo amaba, si sabia que lo quería, y deseaba hacerlo feliz, aunque su vida no seria la que siempre llego a desear, a su lado, sabia que lograría ser feliz. Sin pensarlo dos veces le sonrío dulcemente y parándose de puntitas lo beso en los labios – por supuesto…- los ojos de Matt nuevamente brillaron y le sonrío, sin decir nada mas extendió su brazo el cual ella tomo suavemente, y sin decir nada mas tomaron un taxi en dirección a la residencia Takenouchi.

Ese iba a ser el comienzo de la vida que ellos habían escogido, y aunque sus caminos probablemente los llevaría cada vez más lejos a uno del otro, sabían que en su corazón, siempre estaría grabado el amor anónimo y correspondido que habían sentido por el otro.

*

.

* * *

**Bien la razon por la que deje el fanfic asi, es por que ya saben los rumores que dicen que Sora y Matt se divorcia, bueno yo en lo personal espero que no, aunque no sea mi pareja favorita, lo que si es que me choco que los pusieran juntos cuando en toda la uno Tai y Sora eran la pareja predestinada, no nos dijeron ni siquiera como paso...... claro no quiero detalles pero... minimo señales. **

**Asi que esta digamos asi es mi version, por que si nos remitimos a los hechos, vean la Pelicula de Digimon adventure, que era el periodo entre la primera y la segunda temporada, cuando sale Willis, si lo recuerdan, Sora estaba enojada con Tai por una tonteria con su sombrero... (jajja bueno la vdd quien no se molestaria si se vomitan en tu sombrero ^^U) y el le manda un mail donde les dice "Te quiere Tai" y ella lo lee y lo que dice es "Tonto" y se sonrie... **

**Con estos antecedentes puede pasar, que el cabezota de Tai nunca utilizo su valor para declararsele y ella por tratar de hacerlo entrar en razon tomo una decision equivocada de la cual al final no pudo escapar... y al mismo tiempo no quiso escapar, por que de hecho yo creo que Sora si quiere a Matt, y mucho pero no creo que este enamorada de el sinceramente...**

**Bueno es mi version jaja yo hice todo uno embrollo (como siempre) en mi mente, y pues espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, se reciben con todo gusto!! Nuevamente gracias por entrar a leer y pues nos vemos en mi prox fic!**

**Atte: *MiMi StAr* **


End file.
